


Blueberry Pancakes

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I promise, Love, Short One Shot, all that postive stuff, feel good story right here, happiness, joy, no like seriously, pure fluff, quick and happy read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Requested by @let-it-go-and-live-again on Tumblr: Could you do one maybe where you spend the night with your friend Mark and end up wearing some of his clothes to bed and the next morning, you’re in the kitchen cooking and humming to yourself and dancing a little and Mark wakes up and watches you with this big goofy grin and realizes he’s in love with you?❤





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than most of my fics, but it's a short and sweet kinda thing! :)

     Consciousness stirs in the mind and body, slowly dragging Mark out of his deep slumber and into the world of the living- limbs sprawl about his bed like a starfish as they stretch, the muttering of bones crack and pop as they adjust to being used again. A gentle hum leaves his lips and a sleepy yawn follows, his eyes begin to open and take in his surroundings as he starts to sit up in the delightfully cozy bed.

     Thanks to the curtains, he isn’t blinded and instead he sees the rays trying to shine through his curtain in a lazy fashion; projecting onto the walls and the bed itself, it comes as a soft and inviting yellow that calls for the ravenette to wake up.

     And so, he does.

     He lumbers out of his bed, feet still heavy from sleep as they carry him out of his room and into the hallway- soon, a quiet melody meets his ears and entice him to follow the darling notes that spin and twirl about, dancing in the air. The corner of his lips curl up into a smile and as he follows that melody, it grows louder up until he goes down the stairs and stands before the bustling kitchen. By bustling, he means occupied by a girl as sweet as the food she makes moving from one part of the kitchen to another while creating what he suspects is a splendid breakfast just waiting to be finished.

     Mark almost greets you but can’t quite bring himself to just yet; instead, he settles and simply admires you for a moment. While you’ve been on his arm for a few weeks- approximately two and a half months now, they’ve never spoken of love in their relationship. Adoration and admiration, of course, but love? Not quite, the moment has never seemed right nor has either of you felt that way- that is, until now. 

     He isn’t sure as to whether the sleep that still lingers in his mind is painting the glow he sees around you but God- you light up the room with such ease. You radiate pure beauty, even if your hair is set messily in a bun or if you simply wear an over-sized tee shirt and sweatpants. He’s seeing you in such a calm and natural state- nonetheless, the gentle hum that lingers on your lips to match the music, it could easily be looked over but for Mark, it’s hard to ignore no matter how quiet it may be.

     The ravenette guesses he stood there long enough to catch your attention as you send your gaze to him with a giggle soon following behind, “May I help you?” You tease, a playful crooked smile on your cheeks- your eyes still hold an ounce of sleep but other than that he can see the life and energy swirling about in those pools of yours.

     “Maybe, maybe,” he chuckles and watches as you roll your eyes adoringly. 

     “Weirdo,” you laugh, shaking your head and returning to your cooking, “Pancakes will be ready in 3 at most- you cool with blueberry?”

     “Course! Even if I didn’t, I know you could make anything taste good, chickadee.”

     “Oh be quiet, just go sit down or something, you doof!” Letting another laugh out, you turn your back towards the ravenette and Mark smiles a giant, goofy grin as he comes to a realization- one that makes his heart swell with joy.

_He loves you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudo, they keep me going and motivate me to no end! :D Also if you guys wanna write some requests, do not be afraid to do so!


End file.
